A Dark Night
by Auramaru
Summary: An Absol saves a girl and forms a close bond with her. They go through a lot together, but what happens when a worldwide phenomenon forces them to face new challenges they never thought possible? AbsolxOC HumanxPokemon
1. Chapter I: A Dark Night

**A/N: You'll figure it out. Review for more.**

**Important note: I wrote this entire thing in one sitting while listening to "Medicine" - Daughter ... There may be an error or two... HOWEVER, I suggest listening to the song while reading... It should match the tone rather well...**

* * *

**A Dark Night**

**Chapter I: A Dark Night**

* * *

_A tingling sensation creeps through my fur; something I can't explain. _

_A feeling of longing and desire and just pure, instinctual protectiveness flourishes in my mind; something I can't explain._

_I need to go now. I need to be where I need to be… It's something I just can't explain._

* * *

I can't help but walk a little faster tonight. Not only was it much colder than usual, but it was much later than usual. It was my first night closing at work tonight.

I pulled the scarf tighter around my neck, feeling the cold air brush against the nape of my neck. Naturally, I began to adjust the rest of my winter clothing to stay as warm as I could.

Fortunately I left my hair down today, which kept my head warm. _Although…_ I batted the dark brown hair out of my eyes. _It is quite annoying sometimes._

My steps were quick, but cautious. The only thing that could make this night worse is if I were to slip and fall down on my ass and have to walk home with wet pants. The restaurant I work at is downtown… but it might as well be a hiking trip to the nearest bus stop.

Okay… Admittedly, it is a little spooky to walk around the city this late at night. Sure, there's cars passing every now and then, and the street lights keep me from being completely blind, but it's just so… empty…?

I gave up on my shortcuts through the alleyways just to avoid any possibility of getting into trouble. I offered one glance into the alley that saved me three blocks of a walk, only to see some Houndour scouring through the trash. _Nope. Looks like I'm walking the long way around tonight._

The name's Amy. I'm fifteen and got my first job only two weeks ago. I got to learn the ropes pretty quick (working fulltime and all). The job pays well and they gave me two weeks before making me close the place, so I guess I'm okay with it.

My parents have always been on my case about getting a job… Now look where that got me. I heard one of the pokémon howl from the alley I saw. _Pfft._ I couldn't help but laugh at the situation my parents put me in.

* * *

_The sensation is growing stronger. Time is running out._

_I will find you. I promise!_

_I refuse to let you down, Stranger._

* * *

I walked two more blocks. I balled my fists up under my gloves and shoved them deep into my coat pockets. They say black clothes are supposed to keep you warmest… _what bullshit._ I thought to myself as I tried to button the top button of my jacket.

Either my gloves were too big, or my hands were just too cold to cooperate, and I heard a muffled tear as the button came off. _Oh, for the love of…_

_Why…? Why is it so God-damn cold…? _That's when I snapped. I turned towards the alleyway.

_Pokémon or not, I'm walking through this one. _

Funny how different the city is just between the buildings. The stench of the garbage took my mind off the cold. Not to mention, I was out of the way of the wind entirely. There was even warm air rising from the ground because of the sewer lining.

I turned the corner. I haven't been in this alley before, but I know it turns back towards Main St. It has to. That's what every other one does.

I turned the next corner, expecting to see the bus stop down the long path. That's when I saw a dark figure staring straight at me.

* * *

_I have been running for hours. The sensation is so strong now, I swear the white fur on my back must be standing straight up. _

_I huffed and puffed as I ran down the sidewalk and turned into an alley, stopped, felt the sensation ease a bit, and knew it to be the right way._

_It is close. It must be. How could I sense a disaster from that far away, I will never know…_

_I forgot about the cold a long time ago, and now I was able to regain my senses fully. _

_No! I couldn't have missed it! I. AM. SO. CLOSE. I stopped dead in my tracks. It's… you…?_

* * *

_What is that thing?!_ I stepped back once in shock. _It must be a Pokémon… A really dangerous one…_ The thought circled my head as my eyes landed on the white-furred Pokémon with a sickle on its head. It stood just taller than my waist… not including the black blade gleaming above its head.

_I gotta run. Come on Amy! Move your legs! _I simply stood petrified for a moment.

Then, as if the gears in my head finally began to move again… I ran.

* * *

_I could only stare at the girl before me. What… What is this? Annoyance and confusion writhed in my head. I did not run all this way for no one to save. _

_It was so strange. The second I laid my eyes on her, the sensation went away. I took a moment to catch my breath, and as I did… She turned to run… _

_The sensation is back._

* * *

My boots slapped into the puddle, splashing water everywhere. I'm not a fast runner, but I felt like I had time to look back. _It's after me! _I saw the four-legged Pokémon coming after me.

_It- It's gunna catch me. _My heart sank.

"Help!" I yelled out. I continued to run as fast as I could before I felt the muscular forearms of the Pokémon wrap around my hips, pulling me to the ground.

* * *

_You must stop! Please! _

_My sixth sense was causing me to go numb as I pinned the girl to the ground, feeling relief as the sense released me for just a moment._

_If you run… If you run, I think you will die! Not by me!_

_There was not a doubt in my mind… This girl's fate was determined to kill her one way or another._

* * *

The Pokémon pinned me down and I heard a deep reverberation, _"Absol…"_. I never paid much attention to the Pokémon channel, but now I wish I would know what it meant.

"Help!" I yelled as it pressed more weight onto my back. I saw lights turning on in the apartments above. _Someone's coming. But maybe it will be too late._ I pushed with all my might and managed to roll the Pokémon off my back.

It quickly bit down onto the strap of my bag, which I let roll off my shoulder without hesitation.

I took off. _Yes! I'm gunna make it!_ I ran out of the alley and across the street. I looked back to see if the Pokémon caught up, but my eyes landed on the blinding light.

A horn echoed throughout the city. It was so loud, I could feel it in my bones. It was a bus horn. I had enough time to look, and just stare at the bus that was throttling towards me.

* * *

It's funny how time seems to slow like this. You can't move, but you are able to register everything that happens in moments like this. I felt my scarf come loose.

It is such a weird thing for me to notice right now. I'm about to get hit by a bus, and I'm paying attention to the cool, evening air flow across my neck. It was a strangely welcome cold.

No, my life isn't flashing before my eyes. My mind was thankfully pre-occupied with simple things, still trying to escape.

I closed my eyes in defeat. _I guess it's over._

I felt the cold air become warm from the headlights and then a painful sensation hit my hip.

* * *

The moment was a blur. I heard voices yelling while I simply stared at the white light above me. My vision came back into focus as I found myself staring into the bright streetlight.

"I- I'm alive…" I tried to lift my hand up to my face as if to check, but felt something heavy pinning my arm to my side.

I sat up, feeling a dull ache in my side. I lifted my head and found the white Pokémon laying on my chest, breathing awkwardly and softly. Before the fear could even register, I saw its twisted back legs. "_Absol…"_ it groaned and huffed out.

Blood seeped from it's legs onto my pants but I didn't pay any mind to it. "You… You saved me…" I stared at the Pokémon in complete shock.

The only response I received was a slow turn of the head, and it stared into my eyes. _Those eyes… I remember now… Absol. They said you have a special sense… it was all over the news when I was a kid. _

I sat up further. There were people all around us, whispering.

"_It saved her…"_

"_It pushed her out of the way…"_

"_Did someone call for an ambulance?"_

"_It's on the way."_

Emotions brewed in my head.

I don't know what it was… tears filled my eyes as I looked back down to the Absol. It only stared into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around its neck as it whimpered in pain. "I'm- I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't know." I pet the white fur on it's head and pushed my head into its white mane, crying into it.

"Forgive me, please." I whimpered back to it.

I felt it turn its head towards me. _If you want to bite me, do it. I deserve it. _ I screamed in my head as tears streamed down my face.

I stared at it, as it slowly brought it's face to mine, and licked the tears away.

It stopped and looked at me once again and softly purred, _"Absol…". _

I simply hugged him around the white, furry mane as his eyes fell into the back of his head.

* * *

_It's something that I just can't explain…_

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

_Review. I write when I get feedback._

_I am not demanding it._

_But I feel more obligated to write when I have people cheering me on._

_If you don't review... PM me...?_

_I want to feel loved is all..._

_'_

**_Romance will come later on. _**

**_If I don't get reviews, I will feel sad and like this is wasted... and then drop it._**


	2. Chapter II: Worry and Despair

_Song of inspiration this time:_

_"Take me down to the river bend... Take me down to the fighting end... Wash the poison from off my skin... Show me how to be whole again..." - "Castle of Glass" - Linkin Park_

_I had it on repeat the entire time while writing this... maybe it'll match the tone if you listen while reading?_

* * *

**A Dark Night**

**Chapter II: Worry and Despair**

* * *

_The image of her sad face engraved itself in my mind. Such a wonderful… yet terrible thing to have to watch as I wait to come back up… I heard the voices._

_I can hear people. What are they saying…?_

"Make sure he stays under throughout the-…"

_Throughout what?_

"-You need to… … Miss, you need to wait out-…"

_I examined the sad face of the girl. Her brown eyes are filled with tears._

_Why is such an innocent person so sad…? I looked at the image longer. She was crying. Hovering over me… _

_Her hair fell from the sides of her head, almost touching my mane._

_Do not worry about me, stranger. It is what I do… It is what I must do. _

_Even if I was biased against you… my nature is to help those whose fate is ill. Please do not cry._

_The image remained._

_It made my mind stir with emotions. Please… Just don't worry about me…_

"-moving. You said you double-checked-…"

_I calmed myself down and tried to clear my head. I could feel the sixth sense picking up on something._

_If I get worked up… I fear things will not go well for me._

_In whatever manner I could, I took a deep breath and opened my mind to the image once again…_

* * *

I called my parents and explained everything. They didn't like that I was up at the Pokémon Center so late, but I made my point that I was staying.

I simply sat in the chair and thought the whole night over.

_I almost died._ The words echoed in my head as a chilling whisper.

_A Pokémon saved my life- _Was the only thought I could use to fight the overwhelming realization.

_The doctors said I was lucky. 'Not many people have a fate that an Absol could- or would- bother to interfere with.'_

_Mom might be here soon. _I glanced to the door that led to the operating room. _If you can hear me, _I worded in my head (thinking the Absol might pick up on my thoughts and whereabouts), _I will be back in a bit. I promise._

I began walking down the hallways, wiping my eyes of any tears or smeared makeup. I spent the time, straightening the wrinkles in my jacket, trying to look as "together" for my mom as I could.

It didn't last long because she started crying right when she saw me in the waiting room.

"Amy, oh my lord." She rushed up to me and hugged me tightly, wrapping a firm hand behind my back and my head. "Never scare me like this again." My mom struggled to say before breaking down into tears.

I couldn't hold back. Maybe I'm just a dramatic teenager, but I have never felt so fragile and scared in my entire life. I pulled away from the embrace and motioned for her to follow me towards the Absol's room.

"They said he'll live, but won't be able to walk for a while." I gestured towards the door, and mom immediately peeked through the small, glass window on the door. I already tried to watch from the window, but the surgeons did a good job of blocking the view. Admittedly, it would have driven me mad if I could have watched them work. Thankfully, the only thing I could see was a bit of white fur and the black sickle protruding from his head.

"Now I don't blame you for running." She said quietly, after seeing his form.

"I'm so stupid." I said as I plopped down on the chair.

Mom sat down next to me and stroked my back, "No one is blaming you, Amy."

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be in there." I yelled frantically.

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here." She point out, calming me down. "It was his choice, Amy. I can't say I would have known about his… 'Sense'." She took her hand from my back. "You just need to be thankful and think about what _is_ happening rather than what _could have_ happened."

* * *

_The image is gone, and I can hear the voices better now. I can feel my mind winding down from the drugs that have been keeping me asleep. I heard the name of it when the surgeons finished, _

"Mark, they need an anesthesiologist in room 18. We can clean up-…"

_I am alive… but now I must deal with whatever these humans have planned for me…_

_Time is going by quickly for me, but as consciousness seeps close towards me, I am becoming more aware of the pain arching across my entire body._

* * *

"You can come in now if you want to. He'll wake up later, but he'll still be a little loopy from the anesthesia." The surgeon announced to mom and me.

"Oh, my…" Mom said as she came in after me. "That's quite a scar." She came closer to the stitches lining a scar that ran from his upper hip down underneath the cast frame. She came closer to me as I simply sat down in one of the chairs they had placed next to the bed. "Honey, you didn't say anything about him getting cut and…" She couldn't bring herself to ask about the blood.

"It was bad…" I muttered. I was a little fuzzy from shock, but I can still clearly remember the accident from a few hours back.

The surgeon let the door close and walked up to the opposite side of the bed. "We don't get many Absol' in here… But we were able to get his blood type and get him on a transfusion."

I took the time to look him over. His fur was a shaggy mess, swooping sideways just above his eyes. The sewed-up scar was hard to look at. Despite his condition, he breathed softly and lay still with a serene expression on his dark-skinned face.

I couldn't help but notice the black claws twitching every now and again on his forearms. _He's dreaming. _ The whole thing made me realize just how magnificent he was. I haven't dealt with Pokémon much, living in a big city and all, but I felt as if he were very… magnificent…? I guess he reminds me of the pictures of those rarer species' like Entei and the other two. _Just a little more modest in his appearance. _I smiled at the thought.

Time passed as I ran the doctor (and technically mom) through the events of the night. They interrupted to ask questions a few times, but the whole conversation left _me_ with a question.

"What's going to happen to him?" I looked back to the doctor.

"Well… We'll have to contact some people about the policy on 'Heroic, Wild Absols'… But most likely will be allowed to recover, and then maybe sent over to the safari preserve." He looked down to the Absol.

_They would just send him there… to be captured by some trainer…? He would literally have to fight for his survival. _The idea was appalling, and I could see it in mom's expression too.

That's when she said something I never expected, "What if we take him in?"

* * *

_Light. I- I can see light. _

_Voices- Wait- I hear __**her**__._

_I forced my eyes open slowly, taking in the blurry vision and trying to make sense of it._

"He's awake!" _I heard an unfamiliar, masculine voice say. The words rang in my head._

"_Yes. I am awake. You do not need to yell." I growled at him, pushing my head deeper into the bed. _

_Maybe you cannot understand me, but just be quiet, please… Arceus, it feels like a Rhydon punched me. I squirmed, trying to relieve the pain. _

_I only found more pain._

* * *

**_Typographical shift. Note: Same Character POV… just removing the italics… Unless I am typing out thought or L- ….I mean… Absol's speech ;) _**

* * *

"Hey." I felt a soft touch on my cheek, which immediately got my attention.

_You… You stayed with me. _I left my eyes open and watched as my vision fully returned to me. Sure enough, it was the girl…

Something in me jumped, as if I had finally eaten for the first time in days. I felt my distress over her sadness fade away while I took in the new image of her smiling.

Sunlight gleamed into the building through the shades, which made me wonder how long it must have been. I shifted, only to feel a stab of pain in my legs. A growl and a flinch was my reply.

"Shh, just relax." Her soft voice rang like a melody. "It will take some time before you can walk again." She pet the fur on my head.

Confusion. A million questions must have entered my head. I glanced from her, over to the window.

She noticed and explained my situation.

_So it has been a whole night. My legs are broken. _I brought my head up to look at my legs, weighed down in the casts. _And I have been sewn up. _I noticed the stitches on my right, hind leg.

Despair… I think that is the word for how I feel. I looked at my legs again and sadness overwhelmed me. _I cannot live with these. I-… There is no way to catch food or run with legs like… _I whimpered as the realization took hold of me.

The same, soft hand brought my head back down to the pillow and stroked the fur from out of my eyes. She ran her hand up and down my mane, comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be alright." She said.

She must have seen my doubt, because she spoke again, "My name is Amora Lindengale. Everyone calls me 'Amy', though."

_Amora… What a name. _I thought to myself.

"I know you're confused and hurt and probably scared," She continued to run her hand through my thick, white fur. "But I can help you… okay?" She pulled something out onto the bed.

_I understand now. _My eyes could have burnt as hole through the Pokéball, I was staring at it that coldly.

"You don't have to…" She said. "I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do… But I am worried about what will happen to you otherwise…" She looked away.

_Amora… We both know what would become of me… _I looked to see her face.

_She is sincere. I can see it. _She looked to me with genuine sympathy.

"I just can't let you do something like that for me and watch the worst of luck toss you around in the open air." She spoke softly.

I looked to her, and then to the Pokéball. The door opened, and the man left the room, leaving just the two of us.

"_Just know that you owe me nothing, Amora." _I tried to say.

I brought my head closer to the device she held in her hand. No sensation of dread or fear came over me. My sixth sense had nothing to say as I pushed my nose against the Pokéball.

* * *

_**Please review**__ if you are enjoying the story._

_I just need the recognition to feel good about myself._

**Review response to Beanboy: I am glad you like it.**

_Again… no romance for a while… but still a lot of fluff._

**Review to give feedback and suggestions!**

**I just want to feel loved...**


	3. Chapter III: Leo

_**A/N**: Song of inspiration:_

_"Give me love like never before, 'Cause lately I've been craving more, And it's been a while but I still feel the same, Maybe I should let you go..." - "Give Me Love" - Ed Sheeran_

_I seriously don't get it... I listened to this song for hours and hours and hours and it hasn't gotten old. Seriously is the reason for this chapter._

* * *

**A Dark Night**

**Chapter III: Leo**

* * *

_Days, weeks, and months all seemed to meld into a blur. Sure, I remember the day I agreed to go with her. And sure, I remember the day I came home from the Pokémon Center… But my day-to-day life consisted of waking up, eating, and just being part of the family. _

_It's hard to look back at the life I had before… The stress of finding food each morning: no longer an issue. The distrust of others: no longer a problem of mine. _

_I am not bored. Sure, there are slow days… but the feeling I get from just being with my family… that feeling of __**belonging**__… I cannot express the happiness it brings me._

* * *

Of course things were slow when I first came home (because I was still unable to walk). I just had to be patient and rest. The "television" made the days go by quickly. Before my legs healed, I would stay home and watch whatever program was showing (of course, I needed some explanation as to what the device was and how it worked).

The cut healed quickly and left a visible, grey line streaking across my fur of the dark-skin that lay underneath my white fur. Once it healed, I gazed at the scar for a while, trying to get used to how it looked. However, once I could walk again, I took the opportunity to explore the house. My cushion-bed was in the living room, so I was never really able to see everything until I could walk for myself.

It was around this time, that I noticed the whole family grow a little edgy. I don't blame them… my species is not the most safe Pokémon to have around the house. I made certain that I never seemed aloof, and even sat with Amy's parents throughout breakfast. I would sit with Amy as she read, did schoolwork, or just watched TV. It did take a few weeks before they all seemed to relax and trust me fully.

I still remember a night when Amy was watching a movie on the TV in her room and I watched with her on her bed. I do not remember the movie exactly… because I fell asleep. It was the first full night of sleep I had gotten since I came home. I felt guilty, but her bed was much more comfortable than the stiff cushion in the living room.

It surprised me that she didn't wake me and ask me to move to my bed. Instead, she insisted that I sleep there if it was more comfortable. I was hesitant to take her up on the offer… mainly because it came off as inappropriate at first… but I got past the thought and just went for it. I curled up next to her one night and she simply pet my head and said good night.

The closeness was nice…

I guess it proved to me that they finally trusted me. I've never had close family or friends… The idea of finally having someone… it makes me feel… happy…?

Every Pokémon I've ever come across has always been frightened by me. I don't blame them and I never got worked up over it… but I think I always longed for this friendship- this kinship-.

I soon found myself walking Amy to school each day. She would put me in the Pokéball during school, and some days we would go to the park afterwards. Her friends had that same, distanced and cautious attitude around me at first. I think Amy found it amusing too, and even told them a story about "the time I attacked the mailman" (which never happened, but it was still entertaining to see them go pale).

The walks home usually involved Amy talking to me about her day at school. Maybe I couldn't understand everything she told me, but I still cared nonetheless.

She seemed to be one of the smarter humans for her age. At least from what she was telling me, she always seemed interested in learning and was known as a "good student". It made me… proud…? Yes. I think she made me feel proud of her. It was a warm, empowering feeling that I don't think I've felt before.

It made me look up to her over the years. Amy never seemed to get into trouble except for the night we met. Sure, there were a few times I would get anxious for her well-being (specifically when she would go off to one of those "dances").

She ended up quitting the job she had in downtown (for obvious reasons) and found a new job at a human daycare center just outside of our neighborhood. I walked with her, but we learned that I had to be inside the Pokéball before coming to the door… A memorable mishap with a frightened child left me feeling terrible one day, even though Amy said it wasn't my fault. It was a reminder to what I am and how others see me. She hugged me close around the mane and told me that 'I am perfect, no matter what anyone else thinks.'

I couldn't help myself from doubting her words, but they- along with her warm embrace- comforted me more than she could imagine. There were times I would have to do the same for her as well, mainly before big exams or with drama at school. After long nights of studying, she would sit at the edge of the bed, stare off into space, and it seemed she was recapping everything she just studied. I stood up from my spot at the end of the bed and made my way over to her, offering whatever comfort I could.

Our friendship grew closer over the years with small things like that. Amy was accepted into a college, which marked a big change to her life.

I could feel the whole family's attitude shifting. The parents became more sentimental and emotional, while Amy seemed a little dazed. She explained what college was to me, and it all began to make sense.

* * *

For a few days now, I've been wondering what the plan for me is. Amy is going to college within the week and I haven't heard any mentions of if I am to stay here or…

_No. Why would I go with her…? I would just be a burden and a distraction. _I brought my head down to my forearms. _Life will be very different without her. _A feeling of dread came over me. It felt as if someone were pressing hard against my chest.

I watched Amy pack clothes into cases and bags and couldn't help spacing out in thought, not realizing she was talking to me. _Maybe I could find Pokémon in the area to make friends with…?_ My heart continued to sink as my thoughts raged like a maelstrom.

* * *

I can't believe it's finally time for me to go. Even though I'm really nervous for college, I honestly am a bit excited. Mom and dad are excited too, but I can already tell they are reluctant to let me go. It's just a part of life… a really tough part of life…

Of course it's emotionally tough, but I also find it to be physically tough too (just because of all the crap I've been taking out to the garage, to load into the car). It's times like these that I wish I were a guy. They have absolutely nothing to worry about compared to girls.

I lifted the bag full of shoes over my shoulder. _This is ridiculous. _

Dad helped me load all my things into the car. It took us a while, but we finally fit it all in. We made sure to leave some room in the back for a _few other things_…

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the water bowl and emptied it out. Next, I picked up the food bowl. _He hasn't been eating as much recently. Something's up…_ I set it back down and looked around for him. _Maybe in my room…? It's a weird time of day for him to be napping._

I walked down the hall and into my bedroom to see a white ball of fur curled up on my bed. "Hey bud." I said as I came over to sit down next to him. "You alright?" I ran a hand up and down his back.

_He isn't making eye contact… He's never done this before._

"What's wrong…?" he slowly turned his head towards me and that's when I saw the tears running down his face. The realization might as well have been a slap to the face, _He thinks I'm leaving him!? _ I cupped his face in my hands, "Oh my… I never did tell you… did I?" It was hard not to cry just looking at him.

He gave me a questioning look underneath the sad eyes. I couldn't help but laugh as I said it, "Did you really think I'd go on without you, Leo?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Time flies, doesn't it? This was the third rewrite of this chapter…

It just took me a while to portray Leo in the way I wanted. His character is tough to nail down with dialogue, so I made the first part a monologue by him and left you guys with a simple few scenes.

The point of this chapter was for further characterization as well as skipping past the redundancies of boring chapters. I had a large list of possible things to add to this chapter, but it all seemed very petty.

I either skipped those things entirely or I gave them a small mention in one of the paragraphs. I figured the vagueness of those mentions (rather than writing the scenes out in their entirety) allowed you guys- the readers- to come up with your own ideas for how they went.

As I said, the romance comes later on. For right now, I'm giving you my idea of a "perfect setup" and having a chapter or two that are updates of Leo and Amora's lives.

The first attempt at this chapter was completely dialogue… and it just didn't hold the emotional depth that I've been striving for. The second was the same Monologue Overview, but by Amy… and it just didn't work. Sorry it took a few days to straighten out.

**Review Responses:**

To **ValeforXD**: I'm a minor perfectionist on grammar, but don't know all the rules on it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

To **Mad-Racer**: Glad you like it. I enjoy Fanfiction for the ability to experiment. You just don't see that POV shift in books at all, and it's something I value highly on this website.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

(I totally _didn't_ creep on your FF profile pages)

**._.**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**


End file.
